L'inéluctable
by NdaM
Summary: Tout commença par une simple naissance.
1. Chapter 1

**L'inéluctable**

**NdaM**

* * *

><p>HP ne m'appartient pas<p>

Merci à Mily encore et toujours ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Il s'agissait d'une journée plutôt chaude et l'hôpital moldu dans lequel il se trouvait n'en était que plus étouffant. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un hôpital moldu y était pour beaucoup. Cependant, ni Sirius ni James n'avait eu leur mot à dire sur le lieu de l'accouchement. Lily Potter n'avait laissé aucun doute sur celui-ci.

Il était hors de question qu'elle accouche à Sainte Mangouste entourée de médicomages qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. Non, il lui fallait un espace connu, maîtrisé et sûr : l'hôpital de sa naissance où travaillait sa meilleure amie. Le fait que cette dernière soit également moldue n'arrangeait pas grand chose quand il fallait lui parler. C'était toujours une épreuve de l'écouter parler d'objets, d'évènements ou bien simplement de termes totalement inconnus. Sirius se contentait donc de la dévisager en hochant de temps en temps la tête pour feindre l'attention. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air dupe cependant elle avait au moins eu la politesse de ne pas le montrer plus que cela.

Sirius avait attendu patiemment seul pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que James ne revienne l'air particulièrement déboussolé. Il avait le regard dans le vague et une barre entre les sourcils. Ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude lui aurait presque conféré un air totalement fou. Il devait y avoir des complications... Il n'y avait que cette explication-là. D'autant plus que son meilleur ami commençait à effectuer des allées et venues faisant raisonner ses pas dans le couloir vide.

« James ! Assis-toi tu me donnes la nausée, râla Sirius.

_Désolé, souffla-t-il un sourire figé sur ses traits avant de se glacer au milieu du couloir. C'est juste que... »

Sirius ne put empêcher un soupir d'échapper ses lèvres quand son ami reprit ses vas et viens. Comment rassurer un futur papa impuissant ? Il s'agissait d'une question bien trop compliquée pour lui, après tout il n'avait jamais été la raison ou le cerveau du groupe. Généralement c'était plutôt le rôle de Remus et bien sûr ce dernier n'était pas là au moment fatidique...

« Je lui avais dit que Sainte Mangouste était la meilleure solution, barda James avant de s'affaler sur le siège à côté de son frère de cœur.

_Tout va bien se passer James, lui répondit Sirius plus par automatisme que dans un but de réconfort et d'apaisement. Après tout Aurélie nous a assuré qu'elle irait bien.

_Je n'ai pas confiance en ces méthodes moldues, s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

_Et encore... Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle n'ait pas désiré avoir un accouchement aquatique, railla une infirmière dont Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien la voix moqueuse.

_Comment va-t-elle ? », demanda James en se jetant quasiment sur la meilleure amie de Lily. Il la prit par les épaules, l'assommant de questions de plus en plus rapidement. Sirius n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état de nerf. Le fait d'être un futur papa ne lui allait franchement pas...

« James, vieux frère, calme-toi et laisse-la en placer une, lui murmura Sirius en lui déposant une main amicale sur l'épaule.

_Votre femme va très bien, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre en se dégageant difficilement de la poigne du Maraudeur. Elle vient de donner naissance à un petit garçon. Avez-vous déjà une idée du prénom ?

_Nous avions convenu de l'appeler Harry James Potter, murmura James qu'un flot d'émotions semblait submerger.

_Félicitation vieux frère, tu es officiellement papa, s'exclama Sirius avant de frapper James dans le dos.

_Je peux les voir, questionna James d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

_Bien sûr mais pas longtemps », répondit Aurélie avant de se retourner et de les entraîner dans la chambre où Lily serrait son enfant contre elle. Elle s'assura que tout allait bien avant de les laisser tous les trois. Son travail l'appelait. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de malades dans cet hôpital et pourtant le nombre d'infirmières ne semblait pas être optimal. Encore un mystère moldu...

Lily paraissait épuisée mais, malgré tout, rayonnante. Sirius se retint de déclarer qu'elle avait une mine épouvantable, préférant ne pas gâcher le moment avec un humour douteux dont lui seul avait le secret. D'ailleurs à regarder James de plus près, son meilleur ami aurait presque pu croire qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Ça y est ! On va enfin récupérer une Lily au caractère calme et posé, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sirius déclenchant un rire moqueur chez James.

_Sirius... Tais-toi, souffla Lily qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à être titillée.

_Je peux le prendre ? », demanda Sirius en lançant un regard émerveillé à la crevette dans les bras de Lily. Cette dernière acquiesça et le lui passa le plus délicatement possible. Le parrain s'émerveilla face aux yeux du petit : brillants et vert tels ceux de sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré l'absence de cheveux, il pouvait prévoir qu'il s'agirait de ceux du père sans aucun doute. Il le souleva à bout de bras faisant rire le petit bout.

« Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, sourit Sirius de toutes ses dents.

_Et nous pouvons constater la réciprocité de cette constatation, railla l'infirmière qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je pense que Lily a besoin de se reposer et ce petit bout de chou à besoin de faire sa batterie de tests, alors messieurs si vous voulez bien sortir... »

Sirius acquiesça sans demander son reste avant de se retourner cinq secondes pour voir James rendre son fils à sa femme avant de l'embrasser sur le front et lui murmurer quelques mots. Ces deux-là allaient si bien ensemble, pensa-t-il un instant. Il les aurait presque enviés. Presque. Heureusement ou malheureusement, aucune femme ne l'attirait comme Lily attirait son frère de cœur. En même temps, les filles désintéressées qui en valaient la peine donnaient l'impression de s'être réfugiées dans un endroit isolé du monde terrestre...

Il revint à lui quand James lui passa un bras autour des épaules avant de l'entraîner en sifflotant. Tout tracas semblait l'avoir déserté et c'était tant mieux ! Cependant, l'état extatique dans lequel il se trouvait désormais n'était pas forcément préférable. Dans ces moments rares, James devenait particulièrement sourd et bouché à n'importe quelles demandes, remarques ou conseils... Il semblait bien trop occupé à jouer de la harpe sur son petit nuage qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de rien d'autre... C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait joué des tours avec Lily.

Sirius se rappelait la première fois où Lily avait consenti à lui dire un simple bonjour. Monsieur était directement monté au septième ciel, entrapercevant déjà leurs enfants au bout du parcours. Il l'avait suivie toute la journée, la fixant d'un regard brillant et d'un sourire totalement stupide sur les lèvres. Intérieurement, Sirius savait que l'amour rendait son meilleur ami stupide, cependant Lily ne devait pas avoir compris la même chose. Il est vrai qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un pervers ce jour-là. Il l'aurait même suivi jusqu'à son dortoir si le sort des escaliers ne l'avait pas arrêté...

Le lendemain, la sérénade amoureuse avait commencé. Sachant comment James chantait juste, cela avait été une catastrophe aussi bien pour Lily qui mourrait de honte, que pour les Maraudeurs qui sentaient leur réputation d'êtres parfaits s'envoler. Finalement, cela n'avait rien enlevé à leur superbe, cela en avait même rajouté. Les Maraudeurs avaient des faiblesses ! Comme c'est mignon ! Sirius en avait presque envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

Enfin toujours est-il que James avait harcelé Lily pendant au moins trois bonnes années et Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle y ait survécu ! James lui avait réellement tout fait subir. Une fois, il avait envoyé une lettre romantique grâce à un sort magique qu'il avait malencontreusement loupé. La maison de Lily Evans s'était alors retrouvée empaillée de lettres. Cela avait pris deux jours entiers à la famille pour brûler l'intégralité des lettres...

Il avait également essayé de toucher son point sensible en envoyant des chocolats à sa bien-aimée, avec une centaine de fleurs rouges. Seulement, elle avait probablement cru qu'ils seraient empoisonnés... Le pire qu'il ait fait ? Probablement, l'envoi d'un petit canard à son effigie. C'était aussi pathétique que désespéré et cela avait touché Lily mais dans le mauvais sens. Elle avait littéralement explosé. Sirius avait même cru qu'elle aurait pu faire avaler le canard à son meilleur ami. Elle avait alors commencé à rendre les coups. Elle les traquait quand ils partaient faire des farces, elle les guettait du coin de l'œil quand ils discutaient, elle n'hésitait plus à leur donner des heures de retenue pour des faits minimes et, le pire de tout pour le petit cœur de James, elle n'hésitait plus à le gifler quand il poussait le bouchon trop loin.

A vrai dire, quand Sirius y regardait de plus près, James avait eu l'attitude exacte des filles qui poursuivaient les Maraudeurs à cette époque. Il avait été collant, extrême et particulièrement obnubilé par cette fille. Puis, il avait cessé après avoir atteint le summum. Il l'avait fait pleurer en parlant des parents de cette dernière. Ils étaient morts le matin même et lui venait remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec sa gaieté enfantine, ses yeux brillants et son sourire guimauve. James ne l'avait bien évidemment pas fait exprès. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs particulièrement bien caché à tous. Cependant, quand James avait essayé pour la énième fois de la convaincre d'être sa petite amie, il avait mentionné l'accord du père de Lily. Il lui avait juré qu'il l'obtiendrait par n'importe quel moyen et elle avait craqué. Son ami en était resté de glace pendant une semaine...

Il s'était éloigné d'elle, cessant toute demande. Il la guettait toujours du coin de l'œil mais bien plus discrètement qu'avant. Il avait également changé d'attitude envers les autres. Il ne parlait plus qu'aux gens qu'il appréciait réellement ou quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de donner une réponse. Il n'hésitait plus à envoyer toutes filles s'approchant de lui sur les roses d'un ton sec, bourru et pas le moins du monde intéressé. Il avait refermé sa vie sur quelques éléments : les Maraudeurs, ses études et le Quidditch.

En dernière année, James avait été élu préfet en chef avec Remus. Lily en avait été particulièrement troublée. Elle n'avait cependant rien ajouté. Elle avait constaté que les Maraudeurs s'étaient calmés. Ils ne donnaient plus les coups les premiers et ils ne répondaient plus à la moindre attaque. James défendait particulièrement bien les premières années grâce à une attitude glaciale et à des regards foudroyants envers ceux qui les approchaient. Du coup, quand Lily eut un devoir à faire avec lui, elle ne broncha pas et se leva pour s'installer à côté de James sans demander son reste. Ce dernier avait été surpris mais connaissant les malheurs que lui apportaient le nuage et la harpe, il s'était abstenu de se laisser conquérir par son bonheur.

Depuis, il n'avait jamais remontré ce côté-là de sa personnalité... Jusqu'à maintenant... Ils rentrèrent au manoir où Remus et Peter les attendaient pour avoir des nouvelles. Sirius allait pour se vanter d'être le parrain d'un petit monstre aux yeux verts quand James le devança. Toute la soirée, il décrivit son fils dans les moindres détails retraçant également toute leur journée... Comment le faire redescendre de ce fichu nuage ? Sirius n'en avait pas la moindre idée, cependant son regard suppliant vers Remus fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était temps d'agir.

« Dis-moi James. Tu as prévenu tes parents de l'arrivée du petit ? »

Le silence qui accueillit cette question répondit amplement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

><p>Merci à Mily pour ses corrections et ses remarques ^^<p>

Je tiens également à remercier acronyme pour toutes ses reviews ^^

A jeudi prochain pour la suite !

* * *

><p>Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, les semaines s'étaient par la suite très vite enchaînées pour le couple qui organisait dîner sur dîner avec leur famille respective et leurs amis. Sirius avait été convié la plupart du temps, jouant généralement le rôle de nounou. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là ! Ce petit bout était adorable et il adorait jouer avec lui. C'était un plaisir de lui piquer son doudou pour le faire danser, de se cacher cinq secondes pour réapparaître peu après, de lui faire la plus belle grimace et même de lui chanter des berceuses pour qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien avec ce petit bout et il prenait son rôle de parrain gaga très à cœur. James et Lily se réjouissaient de cette situation car Sirius était le meilleur parrain qu'Harry ait pu avoir.<p>

L'homologue de Sirius n'avait pas encore pu se libérer de ses patients et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre au téléphone. Aurélie trouvait cependant toujours une occasion de leur téléphoner pour prendre des nouvelles. Et quand elle put finalement venir voir le petit bout, il était endormi dans les bras de son parrain également endormi dans le fauteuil. C'était un tableau à croquer. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir l'appareil photo qu'elle avait amené pour leur voler une image de cet instant.

Puis elle se décida à réveiller Sirius, avant qu'il n'attrape mal au dos dans la position qu'il était. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule murmurant son prénom. Elle dut ensuite le secouer légèrement tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le petit. Toutefois, elle put constater qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le sortir des bras de Morphée. Alors, elle s'empara du bébé le plus délicatement possible pour le coucher dans son berceau le plus confortablement qu'elle put.

Elle se tourna par la suite face à l'homme qui dormait comme une bûche. Elle le poussa légèrement pour qu'il s'allonge totalement sur le canapé. Elle lui retira ses chaussures pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et le recouvra d'une légère couverture au cas où. Quand elle se retourna, Lily l'observait. Cette dernière lui fit signe de la suivre d'un signe de tête et elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux en tête à tête avec une tasse de chocolat bien chaud.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien ça me fait plaisir d'enfin pouvoir boire un vrai chocolat chaud », s'exclama Aurélie en humant le bol fumant et en s'humectant les lèvres d'anticipation. Elle en prit une gorgée savourant l'arôme et la chaleur se diffusant dans son corps. Enfin, un vrai chocolat ! Elle leva les yeux vers Lily qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Depuis qu'elle était maman, elle semblait encore plus douce qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

« Tu sais Lily. A te regarder comme ça, on pourrait presque croire que tu es un ange... Alors qu'en fait tu peux sortir les pires horreurs, lui fit remarquer Aurélie un léger sourire en coin.

_ Je sais et j'en suis fière, répliqua-t-elle un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

_ Il a l'air totalement épuisé, déclara l'infirmière en indiquant le salon où dormait encore Sirius tout en portant une nouvelle fois le bol à ses lèvres.

_ Il aime tellement Harry qu'il en oublie de se reposer. Il a travaillé cette semaine mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il a toujours préféré se joindre à nous. »

Aurélie acquiesça encaissant le coup intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de passer et elle le savait. Elle dormait même à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines cependant elle ne put empêcher la pointe de remords qui s'infiltra en elle. Pourquoi pouvait-il faire ce qui lui était impossible ?

« Je suis enfin en vacances, je vais pouvoir lui voler un peu le bout de chou.

_ Cela ne sera pas aussi facile, tu sais. Même quand il dort c'est un vrai calvaire de lui retirer Harry des bras, railla Lily. C'est qu'il s'accroche le sale cabot !

_ Je sens qu'on parle de moi ici, s'éleva une voix ensommeillée du couloir avant de laisser la silhouette de Sirius se découper dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ En voilà un réveillé par l'odeur du chocolat, murmura Aurélie pour que seule Lily entende sa remarque.

_ Tiens voilà ton bol Sirius, déclara Lily en posant le récipient sur la table.

_ Comment as-tu su que je me réveillerais, s'inquiéta Sirius toujours à moitié endormi.

_ Rien ne peut te séparer de la nourriture Sirius... Même pas le sommeil », railla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius grogna de mécontentement mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait que la nourriture était bel et bien son point faible et que rien ni personne ne pourrait s'interposer entre lui et un bon repas.

Il prit le bol qui lui faisait de l'œil et fit exactement le même rituel qu'Aurélie quelques minutes auparavant. Il huma le parfum du chocolat fumant avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Il ferma ses yeux quand le chocolat franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et laissa la chaleur envahir son corps.

« Lily, tu fais les meilleurs chocolats au monde, soupira-t-il une fois l'extase passait.

_ En fait, cette recette me vient d'Aurélie, déclara Lily un peu gênée. J'ai tellement aimé son goût quand je l'ai goûté la première fois que je l'ai harcelé pour obtenir la recette.

_ Et tout le monde sait que quand Lily veut quelque chose, se moqua Aurélie avant de se faire taper dans l'épaule par sa meilleure amie. Si on ne peut même plus dire la vérité ! Tiens, au fait, où est James ? C'est plutôt triste de faire notre réunion chocolat sans lui.

_ Il est en mission, murmura Lily les yeux fixant le contenu de sa tasse.

_ Et quand revient-il ? »

Le silence qui accueillit la question d'Aurélie lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait d'emprunter un terrain miné. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Sirius qui n'osa pas la regarder un instant. Que se passait-il réellement ? Elle avait bien comprit que ses meilleurs amis lui cachaient un fait crucial. Elle aurait aimé être mise dans le secret, cependant elle ne semblait pas être suffisamment digne de confiance... Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de ne pas pouvoir partager cette partie de leur vie. Elle ne savait rien du boulot de Sirius ou de James, à par le fait qu'il effectue des « missions ». Faisaient-ils parti de la police ? De l'armée ? Des forces secrètes ? Rien ne collait réellement à ses yeux. Et Lily n'était pas beaucoup mieux ! Elle se disait médecin mais certains termes qu'Aurélie utilisait lui faisait froncer les sourcils, comme si elle ne les connaissait pas. Cela ne collait pas non plus...

« Et qu'advient-il de Remus ? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il partait voir sa mère malade. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Là encore aucune réponse ne vint. Elle commença à gigoter sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il réellement ? Elle but la dernière gorgée de son chocolat, sentant un léger goût d'amertume s'insinuer en elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de savoir, ne serait-ce que le minimum ? Leur travail était-il si dangereux que cela ? Était-il si important de le garder secret ? Elle soupira avant de se lever.

« Je vais y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, murmura-t-elle un pincement au cœur.

_ Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu étais en vacances, lui demanda soudainement Lily une lueur suspicieuse dans les yeux.

_ J'ai amené des dossiers que j'ai repoussés et encore repoussés. Il faut bien que je finisse par m'en occuper un jour, déclara Aurélie un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

_ Attend je t'accompagne, s'exclama Sirius en se levant de sa chaise à son tour. J'avoue que dormir dans mon lit ne me ferait pas de mal. Je repasserais demain voir Harry de toute façon.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Je compte bien voir le bout de chou réveillé ! Je n'en ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion. A demain Lily !

_ A demain vous deux ! Venez pour le dîner ! Je vous ferais des bons petits plats, leur dévoila-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents et en les accompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

_ Je la soupçonne d'essayer de nous soudoyer par la nourriture, marmonna Sirius une fois à l'extérieur.

_ C'est sûrement le cas pour toi en tout cas », blagua Aurélie avant de perdre son regard dans l'horizon. Sirius l'observa un bon moment, se demandant qu'elle était la meilleure démarche à suivre.

Son amie semblait mal à l'aise et donnait l'impression de ne pas se sentir à sa place ce jour-là. Cela le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le laisser paraître. Il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à se sentir écarté, dévalorisé et surtout totalement hors contexte. Comment avait-il pu naître dans une famille où le sang comptait plus que l'intelligence ? Quand il était petit, ses parents lui criaient dessus, le frappaient et l'enfermaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait soi-disant une illumination. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu espérer que Sirius se rattache à leur cause sanguinaire et sans réel but ?

Au final, il n'avait plus supporté cette enclave glauque et malsaine. Il s'était enfui de chez lui, laissant un ange aux griffes des loups. Il avait bien essayé d'emmener son frère avec lui. Ce dernier était plus calme que lui et il parlait très rarement. Cela rendait ses pensées quasiment inaccessibles aussi bien pour Sirius que pour ses parents. Selon Sirius, son frère était d'accord avec les idées de ses parents mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Sirius aurait tellement aimé l'assommer ce soir-là alors qu'il se fixait tous les deux des larmes dans les yeux. Il n'y avait eu aucun mot d'échanger juste un regard de compréhension et de bénédiction mêlé à une profonde tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, se lança Sirius après s'être suffisamment perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Tout va bien, dit-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres sans pour autant convaincre l'homme qui lui faisait face.

_ Quelle mauvaise menteuse tu fais !

_ C'est insignifiant. J'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus. Cependant, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai très bien compris que je ne le devais pas, murmura-t-elle.

_ C'est dans ton intérêt, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'espérait la faisant acquiescer tristement. Ce que je veux dire, se reprit-il finalement, c'est que même si nous te laissons dans le noir, nous pensons à toi et nous nous inquiétons. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux légèrement inconfortable. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour réconforter les gens et encore plus les filles. Toutefois, elle lui fit finalement un vrai sourire. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement été réconfortée par ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle avait vu l'effort qu'il essayait de faire.

« C'est bon Sirius. Je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi. C'est juste que... ma curiosité me perdra, rit-elle. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous faites dans la vie ! C'est plutôt agaçant à vrai dire... Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je ne vous connais pas réellement.

_ Tu sais de nous tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Lily est une vraie peste cachée sous une montagne de douceur, James est un gros nounours idéaliste, Remus est le moralisateur de la bande qui de plus a toujours raison et Peter est la mascotte du groupe avec ses petits sourires timides et ses rires stupides.

_ Tu oublies d'ajouter le tombeur de ses dames qui préféreraient toucher une plaque de chocolat plutôt qu'une fille.

_ Chut ! Tu vas détruire ma réputation à ce niveau-là », s'écria-t-il choqué. Elle éclata de rire avant d'essayer d'ajouter quelque chose mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle ne put émettre le moindre son car il lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise définitivement. Elle continua de rire au point où des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il sourit avant de la relâcher. Ils étaient déjà arrivés devant chez elle. Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant d'entrer pour lui faire un grand signe de la main. Puis il la regarda disparaître à l'intérieur de la demeure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

><p>Merci à Mily d'être ma béta et merci à acronyme et tralalaire pour leur review.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les menaces de Voldemort s'étaient faites plus présentes au fil du temps. Sirius ne venait plus voir Harry, passant tout son temps en « mission ». De toute façon, il savait qu'Harry était entre de bonnes mains avec Aurélie. Il n'en avait aucun doute. Cependant, James était aussi présent que lui auprès du petit et cela inquiétait Sirius. Il savait que James n'avait pas le choix, toutefois, il aurait préféré que James et Lily soient épargnés par toute cette histoire qui prenait des proportions gigantesques.<p>

Encore hier, une attaque de mangemorts avait tué des dizaines d'innocents tout en blessant le double. Lily avait été appelée d'urgence. Elle avait tout laissé tomber en faisant un crochet plus que rapide chez Aurélie. Celle-ci n'avait même pas eu d'explication. Elle avait juste eu le temps de réceptionner le bébé que Lily se précipitait déjà dans la rue.

Les blessures étaient tellement graves, et il y avait tellement de chose à faire, que Lily ne put reprendre Harry que deux jours plus tard. Elle était totalement épuisée et Aurélie s'en inquiéta. Elle avait entendu parler des attentats cependant comme son département n'avait pas été appelé, elle avait supposé que ces derniers n'avaient pas été aussi important qu'il n'y paraissait. Néanmoins, quand Lily disparut de plus en plus souvent, Aurélie commença à faire sa petite enquête. Elle découvrit vite qu'aucun hôpital de la région ne possédait une employée nommée Lily Evans et que, d'ailleurs, aucun de ces hôpitaux n'avaient été appelé pour s'occuper des blessés des attentats.

Un mystère de plus sur la liste se dit-elle. Pourtant, elle commença à réaliser l'étendu du secret qui se cachait derrière ses amis. Un dangereux secret qu'il ne valait certainement mieux pas découvrir. Ses amis l'avaient protégée comme elle s'y était attendue. Alors elle avait réussi à faire taire sa curiosité du mieux qu'elle pouvait et elle s'était contentée d'être toujours disponible pour réceptionner Harry au moindre problème.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, moins les choses s'arrangeaient. Lily était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même et la présence de Sirius, Remus, Peter et James s'était faite inexistante. Harry restait désormais parfois des semaines chez Aurélie sans que personne ne vienne le voir ou ne prenne des nouvelles. Cette dernière avait ainsi de plus en plus de mal à le faire dormir sans qu'il ne réclame ses parents à corps et à cris.

Toutefois, tout rentra en ordre durant une semaine. Une petite semaine où le petit groupe ne passa pas un jour sans se réunir autour d'un bon repas. Une semaine à ne jamais mentionner les évènements extérieurs.

Le dimanche alors qu'elle venait récupérer son sac dans le salon. Elle entendit probablement ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Lily et James avaient prévu de déménager. Le plus étrange dans l'histoire était qu'une seule personne du groupe saurait où les trouver : le gardien du secret. Apparemment, ils se mirent tous d'accord pour choisir Sirius. Néanmoins, un silence de mort accueillit ce choix. Le désigné ne semblait pas ravi du poids qui venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il sembla y réfléchir un moment sans pouvoir mettre en place ses idées. Alors, il finit par lâcher un « Laissez-moi réfléchir... » avant de se lever de table.

Comprenant qu'elle allait bientôt être découverte, elle recula précipitamment pour donner l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de revenir. Elle avait réussi à sortir sans faire de bruit, elle attendit un petit peu et s'apprêta à taper quand Sirius ouvrit la porte. A peu de chose près, elle aurait frappé sur son torse.

« J'ai oublié mon sac, déclara-t-elle gênée face au regard vide que lui adressait Sirius. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non, tout va très bien », murmura-t-il avant de la contourner pour partir en premier.

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Pourquoi la nouvelle adresse du couple semblait avoir un sens si... glauque ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas un bonheur pour tout le monde ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de savoir où ils s'installeraient ? Et pourquoi Sirius semblait-il si accablé ? Elle inspira un grand coup avant de pénétrer dans la maison qui serait bientôt vide.

« Je suis de retour, cria-t-elle en rentrant pour se faire remarquer mais aussi pour ne pas laisser le champ libre à sa curiosité. J'ai oublié mon sac, quelqu'un l'aurait vu ?

_ Il est sur le fauteuil, déclara Lily en ouvrant la porte du salon.

_ Merci, lui sourit Aurélie avant de se précipiter dans le salon pour le récupérer. Bon, cette fois-ci je suis vraiment partie !

_ Je peux te parler avant que tu ne t'en ailles », me demanda Lily les yeux embués de larmes. Aurélie ne put qu'acquiescer en la suivant dans une pièce reculée. Il s'agissait de sa chambre quand elle venait dormir au manoir, ce qui n'était plus très fréquent... Le lit était prêt, les lumières étaient même déjà allumées se reflétant dans le gigantesque miroir recouvrant le mur en face du lit.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? », s'enquit Aurélie après avoir attendu patiemment que Lily commence. Cette dernière plutôt que de lui répondre, la prit dans les bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Prise de court, Aurélie ne sut réellement quoi faire. Elle resta donc plantée comme un piquet un bon moment avant d'entraîner Lily vers le lit. Elle l'y réconforta comme elle le put en attendant une explication.

« Je suis désolée, sanglota Lily, mais nous n'avons plus le choix.

_ Que se passe-t-il Lily ? demanda Aurélie aussi calme qu'elle le put.

_ Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer seulement c'est devenu trop dangereux ici, aussi bien pour nous que pour toi.

_ Vous êtes menacés, s'enquit son amie définitivement inquiète.

_ Nous allons déménager en attendant que la situation se stabilise, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous. »

Aurélie déglutit difficilement. Elle savait pourtant à quoi s'attendre mais être coupé de ses amis durant un temps indéfini lui semblait soudainement bien trop réel. Le pire était peut-être qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait au moins des nouvelles. Apparemment, elle n'aurait ni lettre, ni coup de téléphone. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se rappeler que tout ceci était nécessaire pour son bien et le leur.

« Quand partez-vous ?

_Demain, murmura Lily pour unique réponse.

_ Je n'aurais ni lettre, ni coup de téléphone ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Je ne pense pas, révéla Lily en baissant la tête.

_ Mais au moins vous ne courrez aucun risque là où vous allez, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En toute logique, oui. Cependant, rien ne reste sûr, déclara Lily avant de lever son visage inondé de larmes.

_ Puis-je avoir votre dernière photo de famille pour me rappeler de vous ? », murmura Aurélie, résignée. Elle voulait juste cette photo, celle qu'elle avait prise elle-même. Elle était tellement belle et tellement représentative de cette famille. James y avait Lily dans les bras qui regardait son fils jouer avec Sirius d'un regard bienveillant. Cela avait été un vrai calvaire de prendre cette unique photo. Il y en avait toujours un pour bouger et du coup, elle avait dû au moins faire cent clichés avec son appareil pour en avoir une sans visage flou, aux yeux fermés ou avec une merveilleuse grimace.

« Nous passerons te donner le cadre demain.

_ Mais il est gigantesque, s'écria Aurélie.

_ Nous ne pourrons pas le prendre avec nous de toute façon. Autant qu'il soit chez toi. Et puis nous avons toujours la petite photo, nous pourrons l'agrandir à nouveau une fois sur place. »

Aurélie se leva. Il était temps pour elle de partir, de sortir de leur vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais pourtant Lily lui jurait le contraire, alors pourquoi cette sensation ne voulait-elle pas la laisser en paix ? Elle repassa par le salon pour faire ses adieux au reste de la bande. Remus la prit dans ses bras, Peter lui serra la main en se rapetissant sur lui-même, James détourna les yeux avant de la prendre également dans ses bras. En y réfléchissant, Aurélie se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais dire au revoir à Sirius. Elle leur demanda alors de s'en charger.

Elle sortit ensuite sans se retourner une seule fois entre la maison qu'elle venait de quitter et la sienne. Il n'y a que quand elle referma la porte à double tour qu'elle s'affala contre la porte. Elle sanglota recroquevillée sur elle-même attendant que la crise de larmes se calme. Cependant, rien ne semblait arrêter le flot de sa peine. Elle venait de perdre ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne les reverrait plus.

C'est une poigne amicale et réconfortante qui la sortit de sa torpeur pour laisser place à une peur sans nom. Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec avant d'essayer de se redresser, cependant sa tête rencontra la porte et elle se retrouva à nouveau par terre, un mal de crâne en plus.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur », murmura une voix douce un peu plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait estimé. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette personne seulement son coup à la tête venait d'assourdir les sons qui l'entouraient et ses larmes brouillaient toujours sa vision des choses. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Sirius qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son salon. Elle lui sourit piteusement avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer à nouveau comme une véritable fontaine intarissable.

« Tu es sûre de pouvoir t'arrêter de pleurer ? Non, parce que je commence à en douter, ça fait maintenant deux heures que tu pleures...

_ Désolée, rit-elle tristement contre son torse. Faut croire que j'ai trop bien dormi hier pour que mes pleurs ne m'endorment.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai que tu te remettes de la nouvelle.

_ Je suppose que je ne te reverrai plus non plus, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

_ C'est fort probable. Je peux tout de même venir te donner quelques nouvelles de temps en temps. »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes mais également d'attente. Elle sonda son regard pour y chercher un quelconque mensonge pour n'y trouver de la sincérité. Elle lui sourit, un vrai sourire qui n'était entaché que par les larmes déjà versées. Quand une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

« Comment es-tu rentré ?

_ Un bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses trucs. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

><p>Merci à acronyme pour sa review ^^<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était une mission de routine, une simple mission d'exploration. Il avait vite fait le tour de la zone se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait pris le minimum de précaution sachant pertinemment qu'un autre agent avait déjà vérifié le périmètre. Il ne s'était pas méfié, enfin... pas suffisamment. Il avait été pris par surprise au moment de repartir. Il allait transplaner quand un sort le percuta de plein fouet. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir son agresseur qu'il tombait déjà dans l'inconscient.<p>

Quand il se réveilla, il estima avoir été traîné à même le sol d'après les sensations que lui envoyaient son corps. Il devait avoir des égratignures sur ses jambes mais ce n'était rien face à ce qui l'attendait maintenant, il le savait. Il observa l'environnement dans lequel il était, non pas qu'il y ait énormément à voir. Il était sur une chaise en bois dans une pièce sombre et mal éclairée dont il ne distinguait même pas la porte. De l'eau suintait des murs créant des flaques quand les gouttes tombaient.

D'après son estimation, il ne serait plus très longtemps seul. Et cela ne manqua pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa chère et tendre cousine Bellatrix Black avec son sourire fou habituel. Elle le regarda un long moment avec une joie intense brillant dans ses yeux. Et dire que quand il était petit, il adorait, voire adulait, sa cousine. Quand Sirius avait trois ans, ils étaient tous les deux inséparables ou presque. Ils passaient la plupart de leur après-midi à s'amuser ou à jouer ensemble. Leurs parents les poussaient aussi légèrement à agir de la sorte puisque cela permettrait par la suite d'avoir un meilleur moyen d'influencer les choix de leur fils...

Sirius pensait sérieusement que les parents de la petite avaient un peu trop poussé sur les sortilèges impardonnables pour la façonner à leur effigie, la rendant totalement stupide et servile. Au moins, il pouvait être sûr que ses propres parents n'avaient pas fait subir ce sort à son petit frère. Ils étaient fous mais pas au même point que cette autre branche de la famille. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de son petit frère que leur amitié familiale s'était brisé à jamais. Bellatrix avait alors découvert les plaisir de torturer des petits animaux ou insectes sans défense. Bien évidemment un enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes rentrait dans sa définition d'animal ou d'insecte sans défense... C'était désormais à son tour d'y correspondre mot pour mot.

Bellatrix savoura son butin comme il le fallait. Elle l'admira un long moment, tournant autour comme pour être sûre d'avoir bien pris sa proie au piège. Puis elle se transforma en prédateur, un jeu sadique et violent se construisant derrière son regard extatique. Sirius en aurait pratiquement frissonné s'il n'avait pas su que cela ne ferait qu'accélérer sa lente et douloureuse agonie. Non, il préférait profiter des derniers moments de répit qu'elle lui accordait, il n'en aurait pu de ci-tôt.

Quand Bellatrix se fut suffisamment repue de l'image de sa proie prise dans ses filets, elle passa à l'attaque. Cette femme n'avait jamais aimé la souffrance physique, il fallait toujours qu'elle choisisse la violence mentale. Les doloris étaient franchement la pire des douleurs qui puissent exister. Sirius aurait largement préféré se faire dévorer par une meute de loups affamés plutôt que de subir les doloris de sa cousine ou de qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Les doloris étaient suffisamment espacés pour ne pas réduire Sirius à l'état de légume végétatif, cependant cela permettait à Bellatrix d'affaiblir ses barrières mentales pour laisser la suite à son Seigneur et Maître. Il savait déjà ce que ce malade du doloris cherchait. Il voulait savoir où se cachaient James et Lily. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir l'information, le gardien du secret. Il ne devait ni faiblir, ni flancher. Toutefois, les tortures continuèrent encore et encore ne lui laissant qu'un semblant de raison. Il ne savait plus réellement pourquoi cette barrière était nécessaire, ni même pourquoi il s'efforçait de la maintenir. Il se contentait juste de faire ce que son cœur lui criait. Pourtant, il aurait été tellement plus simple de s'avouer vaincu et de rendre les armes.

Parfois, des réminiscences s'imposaient à lui, lui rendant le minimum de force pour se battre. Il pouvait s'agir de trois fois rien : un sourire, un visage... Il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder. Il ne devait pas donner l'information se cachant derrière cette porte mentale, peu importait de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne fallait pas.

« Sirius ?, la voix venait de l'endroit obscur où devait se trouver la porte. Mon Dieu ! Que t'est-il arri... »

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans la pièce suivit de près par un corps qui s'affaisse sur le sol humide. L'information s'enregistra à peine dans le cerveau du prisonnier. Cela devait maintenant faire un mois qu'il était retenu dans ce lieu exécrable. Plus rien ne l'intéressait réellement. Il ne mangeait même plus de son plein gré, au grand damne de ses geôliers.

« Tais-toi veracrasse, cracha Bellatrix, tu n'es-là que pour le plus grand plaisir du prisonnier. Nous pensons qu'il a besoin d'un... stimulant particulier. Maintenant avance, qu'il te voit. »

La nouvelle personne sembla récalcitrante puisqu'elle fut poussée dans la lumière comme s'il s'était agi d'un sac de pommes de terre… Non pas que Sirius y porta la moindre attention. Il ne réagit pas plus quand Bellatrix tira le visage de la nouvelle prisonnière jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à un centimètre du sien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes sensations. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à par cette fichue barrière qui ne tenait plus à grand chose ! Depuis peu, il essayait tant bien que mal de colmater les fissures, de renforcer les parties branlantes mais l'ennemi était plus fort.

« Sirius... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant, pendant un instant, il se permit de revenir à lui et de prendre en compte ce qui l'entourait. La première chose qu'il aperçut lors de ce « réveil » fut le sourire vainqueur de sa cousine. Elle avait finalement réussi à le faire commettre sa dernière erreur. Le dernier rempart allait s'affaisser, voilà ce que disait ce sourire. Alors Sirius essaya de retomber dans un état catatonique le plus rapidement possible. Seulement ses yeux trouvèrent un visage larmoyant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Non ! Son esprit se réveillait avec l'adrénaline qui commençait à bouillir en lui. Non !

« Je vois que tu reconnais notre amie ici présente, susurra Bellatrix à son oreille d'une voix bien trop guillerette. Si je me rappelle bien son prénom est Aurélie... »

Sirius avait perdu, il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'autoriser la faiblesse de laisser son mur livré à lui-même. D'autant qu'une silhouette vint lui cacher, la forme vaincue d'Aurélie. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme, cependant, son allure et l'attitude de sa cousine à son égard ne lui laissa aucun doute sur son identité. Il s'agissait du Lord Voldemort en personne.

« J'ai la position de ses amis, je les laisse à tes soins Bellatrix. » déclara ce dernier avant de partir dans un rire de joie à glacer le sang. Sirius venait de trahir ses meilleurs amis... Pas volontairement, certes mais cela lui aurait suffit pour devenir réellement fou.

Quand il se réveilla, son t-shirt collait à son dos à cause de la sueur. Il s'était redressé dans son lit inconsciemment et c'était certainement son propre cri qui l'avait réveillé. Ses doutes venaient de se transformer en certitudes : il ne devait pas connaître la localisation de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas être le gardien du secret. C'était bien trop risqué !

« Sirius ? Est-ce que ça va, lui demanda Peter juste à son chevet.

_ Peter que fais-tu là, s'interrogea Sirius en se passant une main sur le visage comme pour effacer toutes traces de son rêve, seulement ce dernier ne se laissait pas si facilement faire.

_ Et bien, tu as crié plusieurs fois et je pense que ton dernier cri a même réveillé Harry... James et Lily ne devraient pas tarder à venir voir ce qui se passe, murmura son ami légèrement embarrassé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, s'écria James en pénétrant dans la chambre totalement essoufflé avec à ses côtés un Remus sur ses gardes malgré le sommeil qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Où est la menace Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir mis ses amis dans une telle situation. Il détestait devoir leur annoncer que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Un simple cauchemar... Cela semblait toutefois si réel... Il avait encore l'impression de subir les doloris de sa cousine et ce rire joyeux qui raisonnait dans sa tête.

« Sirius, cria James. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Un cauchemar, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle les yeux perdus dans le vide.

_ Un simple cauchemar ne t'aurait pas mis dans un état pareil, affirma Lily en entrant dans la pièce. Tu ne nous as jamais réveillés en hurlant comme si ta vie en dépendait. Regarde, tu es même en train de pleurer ! »

Il allait nier quand une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa vision s'était brouillée. Il pleurait pour la vie de ses amis, de son neveu et de cette fichue infirmière qui n'aurait jamais dû les connaître. Ce rêve lui donnait l'affreux goût de réalité. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve prémonitoire ?

Il inspira un grand coup avant de se livrer à ses amis. Il leur raconta les moindres détails des tortures mentales utilisées sur lui. Il parla du mur, de son combat pour le maintenir, de cette lutte perdue d'avance face à des ennemis déterminés et prêts à tout. Il décrivit ses derniers instants où Aurélie lui fut amené, le ramenant quasiment instantanément à lui. Il avoua avoir senti le mur se fissurer pour ensuite s'effondrer de toutes parts. Il murmura la perte de l'information précieuse. Il souffla sa peur et pleura leurs morts les plongeant dans un silence glacial.

« C'est un mauvais présage, annonça Lily élevant plusieurs protestations parmi les autres Maraudeurs. James, nous savons tous que Sirius est celui qui encoure le plus de risque de par son poste d'auror. C'est pourtant lui que nous avons choisi pour porter le fardeau de notre secret.

_ Tu penses que nous devrions reconsidérer notre choix », murmura James légèrement déboussolé.

James n'avait jamais eu aucun doute. Sirius devait être le gardien du secret. Il était le parrain de leur enfant, son frère de cœur ! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde. Il savait que Sirius ne le trahirait jamais. Seulement, il n'avait jamais estimé l'impact de la torture. Il connaissait les caractéristiques perverses de la torture. Elle ferait avouer n'importe quoi même un mensonge. Pourtant, inconsciemment James était persuadé que malgré cela Sirius continuerait à les couvrir.

« Et qui vois-tu le remplacer ? Remus part en terrain miné lui aussi ! Je te rappelle que Peter nous a supplié de ne pas le prendre, continua ce dernier.

_ Je pense tout de même qu'il s'agirait d'un choix plus avisé », marmonna Lily.

Sirius n'osa pas prononcer un mot face à cette discussion qui avait déjà eu lieu. Il avait pris sur lui, persuadé de pouvoir tenir, cependant, ce rêve venait de tout remettre en cause. Toute sa confiance venait de voler en éclat. Il pensait pouvoir faire face à la torture car il n'avait jamais imaginé être enfermé aussi longtemps. Tiendrait-il le temps nécessaire pour que ses amis puissent déménager entre temps ? Cela impliquerait bien évidemment de nommer un nouveau gardien...

« Peter... Ne veux-tu vraiment pas être le gardien du secret, demanda Lily.

_ Je pense que Sirius serait préférable, dit-il en se dandinant sur lui-même. Cependant, s'il le faut. Je serais le gardien. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

><p>Merci à acronyme d'avoir suivi mon histoire depuis le début ^^ et merci à Catherine Broke pour sa review !<p>

Bonne lecture !

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus.

* * *

><p>Le mois de novembre arrivait à grand pas et Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à chasser cette ombre qui lui enserrait le cœur. Depuis son rêve, il n'avait jamais vraiment été le même. Malgré sa promesse à Aurélie, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de la revoir. Si par sa faute, il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait probablement jamais. Il inspira un grand coup espérant chasser toute mauvaise pensée de sa tête. N'obtenant pas le succès escompté, il tenta de chasser ses soucis d'un mouvement vif de la tête... Un peu d'eau froide sur le visage aurait certainement plus d'effet.<p>

Un hibou picora la vitre de son salon. Un jour, il pouvait le jurer, ces maudits oiseaux casseraient le verre... Il ouvrit la fenêtre négligemment trouvant cet oiseau encore plus agité que d'habitude. Il lui flatta l'encolure pour le calmer avant de lui prendre la lettre. L'oiseau ne demanda pas son reste et s'envola immédiatement. Serait-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Cet oiseau était franchement intelligent... La dernière fois qu'il en avait eu une ça avait failli mal finir pour son ami à plume.

Il soupira renonçant à chasser ses mauvaises pensées maintenant qu'il avait cette lettre. Il l'ouvrit blasé en se prenant un verre de jus d'orange, une boisson moldue qu'il appréciait étonnamment. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre les lèvres de Sirius, qu'il amorçait une descente vers le sol. Le verre vola en éclats, libérant le liquide qu'il contenait avant d'être rejoint par la lettre.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû mal lire... Il s'agenouilla pour récupérer la lettre mais déjà il voyait les mots inscrits sur le papier. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge pendant qu'un nouveau sentiment s'emparait de son cœur. Il essaya d'inspirer régulièrement, cependant ses tentatives ne faisaient qu'augmenter son angoisse grandissante. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Quelle était l'adresse déjà ? Il se saisit de la lettre avant de se précipiter vers sa moto. Il l'enfourcha et s'élança le plus rapidement qu'il put dans les rues, ne s'inquiétant même pas des moldus qui le traitaient de fous furieux sur son chemin.

Au loin, une lueur verte lui annonçait le pire. C'était vrai. Ils étaient morts. Ils venaient de périr de la main d'un monstre sans nom. Ses yeux s'embuèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'habitation de ses anciens meilleurs amis pendant que le froid pénétrait chaque membre de son corps.

La lettre ne donnait aucun détail. Toutefois, il pouvait être certain d'une chose. Voldemort n'avait eu qu'un seul moyen de trouver la localisation de ses amis et il ne s'agissait plus de lui. Peter serait-il également mort après avoir été torturé ? Pourtant, personne, excepté les personnes concernées, ne savait que les Potter avaient décidé de finalement nommer Peter comme le gardien. Alors pourquoi personne n'était-il venu après Sirius ? Il n'avait même pas vu un mangemort depuis plusieurs jours ! C'était impensable ! A moins que... Non, c'était ridicule.

Quand il arriva à destination, il sauta à terre se précipitant vers les ruines de la maison de ses amis. Godric's Hollow était dans la partie moldue. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas... Lily avait toujours aimé ses origines et refusait de les oublier. Son accouchement en était la preuve ! Et de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir et identifier parmi les décombres, ils semblaient avoir vécu comme deux parfaits moldus. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ses deux amis se soient fait identifier comme étant des sorciers lors de leur séjour dans cette maison. Il savait tous deux ce qu'être moldu impliquait et il n'avait probablement jamais eu recourt à leur baguette dans cette demeure. Alors comment Voldemort les avait-il trouvés ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Tu es enfin là Sirius, constata une voix légèrement bourrue malgré le ton définitivement amical. Je pensais te trouver avant.

_ Hagrid ! Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va Harry ? Il n'est mentionné nul part dans cette lettre ! Est-ce qu'il est mort lui aussi ?

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa le demi géant avant que Sirius ne continue de débiter son flot de questions sans réponse. Harry va très bien. Je viens de le sortir des décombres, il n'a qu'une sorte d'éclair sur le front.

_ Où est-il, s'écria Sirius regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Je suis son tuteur légal désormais. Où est-il, Hagrid ?

_ Un peu plus loin, avoua ce dernier, cependant Dumbledore a demandé un changement de plan pour quelques jours. Juste pour être sûr.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Nous pensons que Tu-Sais-Qui a été vaincu mais rien n'a encore été prouvé, déclara Hagrid légèrement mal à l'aise. Donc pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne directement à Harry et toi, nous avons décidé de le cacher quelques jours.

_ Puis-je au moins m'assurer qu'il va bien avant de te le confier ?, supplia Sirius les yeux implorant. Tu pourras même prendre la moto si tu veux. Tu iras plus vite ainsi.

_ Suis-moi », murmura le demi géant avant de l'entraîner vers un couffin mis à l'écart.

Le petit semblait avoir pleuré un bon moment avant de s'endormir. Il n'avait effectivement qu'une marque sur le front, ce qui était un véritable exploit au vu de l'état de la maison. Comment était-ce possible que son neveu soit encore en vie après tout cela ? Non, pas qu'il n'ait pas été heureux de le savoir en vie... C'était juste légèrement déstabilisant...

« Pourquoi est-il en vie ? Généralement, Voldemort ne fait pas de survivant, affirma Sirius en mentionnant le nom désormais interdit.

_ Cela reste pour l'instant un mystère bien que je soupçonne Dumbledore d'avoir sa petite idée.

_ Je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Je vais rentrer régler certaine chose.

_ Tu ne le prends pas dans tes bras, demanda Hagrid légèrement surpris.

_ Je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller. Après tout cela, il doit avoir bien besoin de dormir. Et puis, il faut que je trouve Peter au plus vite, dit-il en crachant le prénom de son ami.

_ Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il ait pu...

_ Tu vois une autre raison à cette catastrophe », éclata Sirius.

Non, il n'en voyait pas et Sirius non plus. Peter les avait dénoncés, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Il était le seul à savoir où les trouver et selon l'estimation de Sirius, il ne devait pas se trouver bien loin... Peut-être se sentait-il coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il avait été torturé par le Lord en personne. Il ne savait plus réellement quoi penser. Tout ce que Sirius savait, c'était qu'il le retrouverait certainement plus vite sous sa forme d'animagi. Après tout, son flaire était imparable pour retrouver un homme ou même un rat... Et le plus vite, il rencontrait Peter, le plus vite il saurait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il courut sans relâche suivant d'infimes traces olfactives traînant de-ci de-là. Il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas en un claquement de doigts, cependant il sentait qu'il touchait à son but. De toute façon, il le chercherait toute une semaine s'il le fallait. Toutefois, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il touchait à son but. Et effet, c'est dans une rue passante moldue qu'il le retrouva à la nuit tombée. Malgré l'heure tardive, les rues étaient quand même largement parcourues par des moldus et il dût se chercher un bon moment avant de réussir à se retrouver son physique habituel.

Il chercha à nouveau son ami un instant. Il ne l'avait quitté des yeux que cinq secondes, il ne devait donc pas être bien loin. Et en effet, ce dernier semblait discuter joyeusement avec une personne. N'avait-il donc pas eu vent de la nouvelle ? Ce n'était même pas imaginable ! Il rejoignit son ami en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut et sans attendre qu'il ait fini son explication, il le saisit par son col pour lui demander des explications. Il cria et venta sa colère sur la seule personne qu'il estimait le mériter.

« Sirius, murmura une voix totalement perdue. Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Non, il n'avait pas osé ! Il regarda droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix. Peter le regardait avec un tel dégoût que Sirius relâcha sa poigne. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas la seule chose qu'il y vit. Il y avait également décelé une fierté sincère et un sentiment de supériorité affirmé. Ce ne pouvait pas être Peter. Peter était son ami. Peter n'aurait jamais volontairement trahi ses amis. Peter n'aurait pas...

« Elle t'a posé une question Sirius, railla Peter, ne réponds-tu donc pas à la marraine de notre petit Harry ? N'a-t-elle donc pas le droit de savoir ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui ? Après tout, elle aussi est concernée par cette amitié...

_ Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Aurélie de plus en plus inquiète face à l'attitude des deux jeunes gens devant elle.

_ Lily et James Potter sont morts aujourd'hui, fanfaronna Peter au bord de l'extase.

_ Comment peux-tu annoncer une nouvelle pareille avec un tel sourire ?, ragea Sirius en le saisissant de nouveau par le col. Tu ne peux pas être Peter ! Qui es-tu ?

_ Oh mais je suis bel et bien Peter ! Un Peter qui a enfin trouvé sa place dans un groupe qui reconnaît ses compétences et ses qualités !

_ Tu..., commença Sirius avant de ravaler sa rage grandissante. Tu Lui as donné leur localisation de ton plein gré !

_ Bien sûr, ricana Peter fier de lui.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas t'être directement porté volontaire ? Était-ce pour les protéger inconsciemment ?

_ Tu rêves mon pauvre Sirius, s'écria Peter au bord de l'hilarité totale. Cela ne collait juste pas à mon personnage. D'ailleurs, cela ne colle pas du tout au tien d'avoir refuser ce rôle.

_ Aurélie part d'ici tout de suite, murmura Sirius retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas écraser son poing dans la figure de son meilleur ami.

_ Mais je...

_ Pars ! », hurla-t-il faisant blêmir la pauvre fille. Elle acquiesça tout de même avant de se détourner et de partir en lançant toutefois quelques regards en arrière. Ils étaient désormais seuls ou presque et Sirius jura qu'il n'allait pas se retenir de frapper cette vermine.

Cependant, Sirius fut surpris de constater que son ami avait déjà sa baguette en main et qu'il la pointait sur son torse. Peter ricana un peu plus devant le comique de la situation. Il pointait sa baguette sur le grand Sirius Black, lui le chétif et peureux de la bande.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver Sirius car de toute façon, tu seras celui à payer pour mes crimes.

_ Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?, cracha celui-ci.

_ C'est très simple, déclara-t-il en baissant la baguette permettant à Sirius de se jeter sur lui puis il commença à hurler pendant que Sirius le frapper. Sirius Black a tué Lily et James Potter ! »

Sirius se glaça instantanément, laissant Peter dégager son bras pour lancer ses deux derniers sorts. Il se coupa le doigt avant de lancer une explosion gigantesque. Par la suite, il prit sa forme d'animagi et s'installa un peu plus loin pour admirer son œuvre. Dommage que Sirius ait protégé Aurélie, elle aurait été parfaite parmi les dix moldus morts qu'il comptait. Sirius était resté pétrifié sur place. Il ne devait certainement pas comprendre, ricana Peter intérieurement. Il allait enfin être arrêté et il allait souffrir pour le restant de sa vie.

Le Lord n'avait peut-être pas réussi à mettre un terme à la vie d'Harry Potter mais Peter Pettigrow y arriverait certainement. D'autant plus que tous ceux qui auraient réellement pu donner leur vie pour cette enfant venait d'être condamnés...

FIN


	6. Epilogue

Épilogue

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous !<p>

J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira ^^

Merci à acronyme, x-sarah01-x et Catherine Broke pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont reviewé sur le blog de Mily ^^

Prochainement une nouvelle histoire mais d'abord je pars m'installer un an en Ecosse ^^ (donc faudra bien compter une semaine même si elle est déjà bouclée)

Bonne journée !

* * *

><p>Après l'explosion orchestrée par Peter, Sirius était resté dans un état catatonique. Il ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus... C'était limite s'il respirait encore. Les aurors qui arrivèrent donc par la suite, n'eurent donc aucun mal à le maîtriser. Sirius était resté, figé comme une statue. Il était resté pétrifié dans la position dans laquelle il était alors qu'il s'apprêtait à torturer à petit feu Peter de sa baguette.<p>

En fait, le cerveau de Sirius refusait d'enregistrer les derniers événements. D'abord, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis devaient être morts. Cela devait être une bonne blague, un mauvais rêve. Oui, c'était ça. De toute façon, même si cela avait été vrai, il n'était pas monté le constater. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Il n'imaginait déjà que trop bien la scène, à quoi bon la voir.

Il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, que ce n'était pas possible. Ils devaient encore être en train de jouer avec Harry... Oui, c'est ça après tout il avait peut-être et même très certainement inventé la présence d'Hagrid sur les lieux. Il n'avait donc pas pu lui parler et de toute façon pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu la garde d'Harry ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas suffisamment qualifié pour en pouvoir s'occuper du petit ? Que croyait Dumbledore, qu'il exploserait en présence du portrait craché de James ?

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Sirius se laissa ballotter alors qu'on l'emmenait directement vers Azkaban. Selon les quelques moldus qui avaient pu assister à la scène sans être tué, il était clair que ce Sirius Black était le responsable de l'explosion. Après tout, il avait déjà tué James et Lily Evans ! C'était ce que l'autre mort avait dit... celui que Sirius avait menacé, alors pourquoi douteraient-ils de la véracité des propos d'un mort assassiné par un fou furieux ?

Sirius s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il s'était embourbé dans ses pensées noires, se laissant engloutir doucement comme aspiré par des sables mouvants. Tout ne devait être qu'un rêve... Oui, c'était cela un rêve aussi réel que celui qu'il avait eu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Celui où il s'était réveillé pour faire face à... Peter... Ce traître ! Ce lâche ! Ce détritus immonde ! Ce véracrasse miteux ! C'était lui qui devait mourir ! Qu'il lui rende ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'il lui rende sa liberté ! Tout lui revenait de droit ! Pourquoi devait-il être enfermé sans passer par la casse jugement ? Il n'était pas fou ! Pas encore ! Pas totalement... Pas tout à fait... Ou peut-être un peu...

Sirius ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils avaient tous pu en arriver là. Quel avait vraiment été le point de départ de cette chute, de cette décadence, de cette déchéance ? Il ne savait plus trop... En un sens, ils y étaient peut-être destinés... Destinés à être séparés... ou bien tout était la faute de cet imbécile de Voldemort ! Après tout qu'est-ce que ce fichu mage noir venait faire dans une époque aussi belle ? Il avait gâché tellement de vies avec ces attentats perpétrés sans réel but ou cible. Ils avaient même tué... Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un cauchemar... Un rêve sans substance et sans réalité.

Il ne réalisa pas que les gardes le traînaient dans les couloirs de la prison. Il ne se rendit pas plus compte de ce qui lui arrivait quand ces derniers le jetèrent au fond d'une cellule. Il était même passé par la phase photo quand il pensait une nouvelle fois à cette immonde vermine qui les avait trahis.

Il eut plusieurs fois la visite des détraqueurs et bien qu'il ait eu l'impression d'être déjà au sixième dessous, ces derniers s'amusèrent à le retrancher dans ses dernières barrières mentales. Oui, il en devenait fou. Ce n'était pas si dur face aux événements récents de perdre la raison. Cela l'était d'autant plus quand de nombreuses créatures rachitiques et glauques s'amusaient à l'approcher du gouffre du désespoir.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser, de ne pas les revoir souriant face à lui, de ne pas entendre leur mot, de ne pas sentir ce sentiment d'appartenance si sécurisant et si doux à son âme. Il devait tout perdre, tout... Que leur restaient-ils à prendre quand il ne restait rien ? Il fallait qu'il oublie, en tout cas en surface. Il ne devait pas se rappeler des visages, ni des noms. Il ne voulait plus, il ne pouvait plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il eut l'impression d'être devenu une coquille vide. Une coquille si vide qu'elle aurait pu aspirer toute la lumière qui pouvait rester, tel un trou noir dans l'espace. Que lui restait-il ? Un semblant de réalité avec des murs blancs, un lit cabossé et une nourriture infâme qu'un rat n'aurait même pas touché... Même sa raison et sa mémoire lui faisait défaut... Que lui était-il arrivé déjà ? Pourquoi était-il seulement dans cet endroit déprimant ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Rien... Il n'avait rien fait. C'était le rat, ce rat. Oui, c'était bien ça. Son ami avait tout fait. Son ami... Son ennemi, oui ! Un petit gros qui payait pas de mine, un bonhomme au sourire simple et à l'humour débordant, un sadique au regard démoniaque et au rire raisonnant encore au fin fond de son crâne.

« Eh Black, cracha le garde en lui assénant une gifle sonore qui lui aurait presque décroché la mâchoire. Tout de même ! T'as un visiteur. Fais-toi beau ! »

Une blague de geôlier peut-être. Se faire beau... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? A quoi cela servait-il déjà ? L'avait-il seulement jamais été ? Oh, puis au fond il s'en fichait royalement. Y avait-il jamais prêté attention ? Il se passa le visage à l'eau sans pour autant frotter... A quoi bon retirer la crasse du visage quand il ne pouvait même pas changer ses vêtements ? N'avait-il pas déjà l'air suffisamment pitoyable au naturel ? Il fallait en plus qu'Azkaban ait des règles d'hygiène frôlant l'accès à des épidémies de peste ou de gale ?

A nouveau, il se laissa traîner négligemment par ses gardes. A quoi bon faire bonne figure quand même ses pensées n'étaient plus ordonnées ? Il avait même peur que des araignées ne se nichent dans sa tête... C'était probablement déjà le cas... Ce n'était pas comme si Azkaban stimulait réellement les facultés mentales, ce n'était pas comme si l'intelligence de leurs prisonniers avait une réelle importance... En même temps avec les corbeaux noirs, ces charognards qui arpentaient les couloirs, il y avait de fortes chances pour que les facultés mentales disparaissent bien plus vite qu'elles n'apparaîtraient.

« Merlin ! Tu en es déjà à ce stage », s'écria un homme vaguement familier. Qui était-ce déjà ? Est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance de toute façon ? Probablement pas... Certainement aucune même. A quoi bon réfléchir ? Qu'y avait-il à y gagner ?

« Harry va bien, tenta l'inconnu au bataillon. Enfin autant qu'il le puisse chez la sœur de Lily... J'ai essayé d'obtenir sa garde... mais apparemment je n'en avais aucun droit... Sirius ? Sirius ? »

Qui l'appelait ? Qui était Harry ? Qui était Lily ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec lui ? Pourquoi devait-il s'en préoccuper ? Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait plus... Il ne voulait plus savoir...

« Sirius ! Bon sang ! Reprend-toi ! Vieux frère, pense à James... »

C'était trop dur...Une véritable lame parfaitement acérée était plantée dans son cœur. Une lame tremblante et enduite de sel pour laisser la plaie à vif. S'il s'oubliait, s'il oubliait tout, il avait une chance... une chance de tout recommencer... une chance de ne pas disparaître face aux ombres dans les couloirs, face au Croque-Mitaine sous son lit.

« Sirius maintenant tu te ressaisis et tu me regardes ! »

Ce qu'il fit étonnamment. Il leva les yeux pour constater que sa vision était aussi troublée que s'il regardait au travers d'un verre d'eau. Peut-être était-ce des larmes ? Oui, ça devait être ça... C'était humide et froid sur ses joues. Oui, c'était ça... Des larmes pour tous ceux qu'il avait perdus. James, Lily, Harry et même Aurélie... Tout s'était enfui et, de cette tour de cristal, il ne pouvait rien atteindre, rien attraper, rien pourchasser...

« Remus... », fut tout ce qui put franchir ses lèvres tant sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis... Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis que... Ce traître ! Ce faux frère ! Il allait payer ! Il fallait qu'il meure ! Il fallait qu'il le tue en le déchiquetant de ses crocs ! Il fallait qu'il l'éviscère et qu'il le traîne sur plusieurs pâté de maison par les boyaux ! Il fallait... !

« Sirius calme-toi ! Assis ! Maintenant ! »

Ce qu'il fit... encore... Pourquoi lui obéissait-il ? Parce que c'était Remus... Remus Lupin, son ami, son tit loup, son garou-garou. Il leva son regard essayant de rassembler ses idées, de les classer et d'en effacer d'autres. En présence de Remus, il ne devait pas être fou... Pas autant... Pas comme ça... Il voulait être lucide. Un minimum.

« Je vais t'exposer la situation le plus simplement possible. De toute façon, je doute que tu en retiendras la moitié... Bon commençons... Lily et James sont morts. »

Il le savait. Oui, quelque part il le savait. C'était un rêve mais ils étaient morts, décédés de la main du mage noir habillé de loques... Ils étaient morts mais le petit était vivant !

« Tu as ensuite été enfermé pour avoir effectué un attentat dans une zone moldue après t'être énervé sur Aurélie. Tu y as tué Peter... »

Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il en était sûr ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Il voulait la protéger... Oui, c'est cela... La protéger de _lui_, du rat, de la vermine, du traître... Non, il ne l'avait pas tué... Il n'y était pas arrivé. Il avait été trop lent... Il n'aurait probablement pas pu de toute façon...

« Aurélie m'a tout raconté. Je suis l'auror qui lui ait parlé après l'attentat. Elle était encore suffisamment près de la scène pour être questionnée. Elle m'a tout raconté en pleurant. Elle était dévastée par toutes les dernières nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas cru, pas voulu croire la mort de James et Lily quand vous lui avez annoncé. Elle a sincèrement cru que vous lui faisiez une blague pour l'éloigner... Cela aurait été probablement préférable...

« J'ai donc dû tout lui expliquer une nouvelle fois. Assez étrange de ma part puisque j'ai fini par effacer tous ses souvenirs de nous... Enfin, au moins j'ai pu apprendre une chose. Elle est sûre de ton innocence mais elle n'aurait rien pu prouver... De toute façon, personne ne l'aurait cru... Il croit tous qu'il est totalement impossible que Peter ait perdu un doigt par bon plaisir... »

Ce traître, ce rat... Il le regretterait un jour ! Cette trahison, il s'en mordrait les doigts ! Il souffrirait autant que Sirius avait souffert, Sirius le promit. Pour l'instant, il devait survivre... Survivre dans cet antre.

« Sirius, murmura Remus afin de n'être entendu que par son ami. Tu sais cela peut aider de prendre ta forme d'animagus. Les pensées y sont moins faciles à tracer et à détecter. Idem pour les sentiments. Il faut que tu tiennes mon vieux. C'est la seule fois où il me sera permis de te rendre visite. J'ai dû graisser quelques pattes et rendre de nombreux services, je peux t'assurer que ce mois aura été vraiment pénible... mais cela aura valu le coup.

_Un mois, s'étonna Sirius. On dirait un siècle voire un centenaire...

_Tiens bon Sirius. Tout le monde t'attendra.

_Tout le monde, s'esclaffa-t-il d'un rire rauque et sinistre qui n'avait plus du chien qu'une sorte de grognement. Il ne reste plus grand monde. James et Lily sont morts... Harry et Aurélie hors de portée...

_Tiens bon Sirius... Dumbledore semble sûr de revoir Voldemort un jour. Pourtant, tout paraît indiquer qu'il est mort grâce à Harry... Enfin bref... Si jamais Voldemort était réellement en vie, Harry aura un jour besoin de toi. Il faut donc que tu tiennes, est-ce clair ? »

Très clair. Il fallait tenir car Voldemort ne serait pas la seule menace à qui Harry pourrait avoir à faire par le futur. Il restait aussi ce fichu rat...


End file.
